


Say Something

by stellamidnight



Series: Talking Points [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamidnight/pseuds/stellamidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve pushes Danny to say something he wants to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

Back when Steve first met Danny, he never would have imagined that someday he’d be trying to get Danny to talk _more_. 

“Talk to me, Danny. Let me hear it,” Steve coaxed as his fingers slid in and out, scissoring gently to open him up.

After a tense week with almost no time for sleep, they finally wrapped up a major case. The whole team had earned a day off and Steve had sent them home with strict instructions not to return to the office tomorrow. Steve had all the time in the world to tease and explore Danny’s body, and he intended to put that time to good use.

“Fuck, fuck!” Danny grunted as he pushed back against Steve’s hand enthusiastically. He was on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, legs spread wide apart to give Steve room to kneel between them. His powerful shoulders and strong back were on display as he held himself up effortlessly, but his ass was the star of the show. “I want you to fuck me,” he panted. “I need it. Wanna feel your body on top of me, holding me down while you fuck into me.”

“Yeah?” Steve grinned as he continued to tease his hole. “Gonna fuck you so good. You want that?” he asked, stroking his other hand soothingly down Danny’s muscular back. 

“Always. Always want it,” Danny grunted. “When…” Danny hesitated a moment before confessing in a rush, “Sometimes when you’re not around I lie in bed and play with myself, thinking about you.”

Steve rewarded him with gentle kisses along his spine. “So fucking hot, Danny. Keep going,” he urged as he briefly slipped his fingers out to pour more lube over them.

“Look how ready I am,” Danny purred, glancing back over his shoulder with a mischievous smile that drove Steve crazy. “Don’t you want to put your dick in there?” he asked, arching his back invitingly and presenting his ass for the taking.

Steve groaned at Danny’s words, close to losing control. His cock was so hard it ached, but he wasn’t done winding Danny up yet. He reached down to give himself a few quick strokes before putting his lubed up fingers back into his hole. He slid three fingers in easily, mesmerized by the sight of Danny’s body opening up so easily to accept them.

Danny hung his head with a desperate groan. “Come on, Steve,” he pleaded. “Enough teasing. I want you to use that big cock of yours to fuck me. Always feels so good,” he whimpered.

Steve smirked and used his other hand to tease Danny's balls. “You like my cock, Danny?”

“I love your cock,” Danny groaned into the bed, clutching at the sheets desperately. “Of course, I love your cock. What am I, stupid? I—” Danny broke off suddenly with a gasp. “Oh god, Steve! Fuck! Right— right there! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Don’t ever stop!” he chanted as his body trembled.

Steve brushed his fingertips over Danny’s prostate again and again, and each time he was rewarded with a mewling sound. “What if I did stop? What if I got up and walked out of the room right now?” he mused aloud.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Danny growled, twisting to glare over his shoulder with narrowed eyes.

“Convince me not to,” Steve demanded. “Convince me to stay right here and fuck you.”

“You arrogant prick,” Danny complained, even as he continued to push his ass back against Steve’s fingers. “It’s not enough that I bend over and take it. I gotta feed your ego while I’m at it?”

“Come on, Danny,” Steve pleaded, letting his mask of confidence slip. “I like hearing you say you need me,” he admitted in an unplanned moment of raw honesty. His eyes widened in alarm as his words seemed to hang in the air, knowing it was too late to take them back. Danny had made it past more walls than anyone, but Steve still wasn’t ready to be completely open and honest. He’d never told Danny how he felt, yet here he was pushing Danny for more reassurance that he needed him. That he’d never leave him.

Danny reached back and gently tugged on Steve’s wrist until he withdrew his fingers. Then he rolled over onto his back. 

“Danny—” Steve started anxiously, worried he’d messed up.

“Okay. It’s okay,” Danny soothed in a soft voice. “Come here, babe,” he urged with a smile, spreading his legs so Steve could settle between them. Steve stretched out on top of Danny, reveling in the familiar feel of Danny’s body under him. It was dark in the room, but the small bedside lamp cast enough light for Steve to see the earnest expression on Danny’s face. “I need you,” Danny promised. “I need you to fuck me and I need you to sleep beside me. I need you in every way. No matter how crazy you make me, there's zero chance I will ever stop needing you.”

Danny wrapped one leg around Steve’s hip while the other leg fell to the side, opening up more room for Steve. With a cheeky grin, he added, “And if you don’t start fucking me in the next ten seconds, I will complain about it from now until the end of time.”

Steve laughed helplessly as a jumble of emotions rushed through him. He opened his mouth to tell Danny he loved him but held back at the last second. He still wasn’t ready to say the words. 

But as he slid into Danny, slow and sweet, he was sure they were written all over his face.


End file.
